jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Luna1.jpg|Official artwork. Jewelpet f0201590_15473385.jpg|Concept art for Luna. F0201590 15542838.jpg|Concept art for Waitress Luna, Milky & Peridot. (Episode 37) F0201590 155595.jpg|Concept art for Idol Luna, Milky & Peridot. (Episode 37) Jewelpet.full.453903.jpg|Luna on the 6th DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle 33696847.jpg|Twinkle artwork. Jewelpet Magical Change SketchGuru_20150324195013.jpg|Luna sketch. Misc. BpmznkxCIAALUDj.jpg|Luna showing her back. Anime Screenshots Jewelpet runa_12.gif|Luna after being awakened. FANTSAUAAUUAUAUA A LOONUH.png|Excited Luna. tumblr_liv4zef8VT1qbg37io1_500.gif|Luna serving at the Strawberry Cafe. (Animated) Jewelpet Twinkle 195235.jpg|Luna sitting down. tumblr_mau676gvfN1qebxado1_1280.png|Luna gets pushed by Milky. image004pu.jpg|Luna & Milky. tumblr_n133nipu5U1rni86yo1_500.jpg|Luna in the corner. 095258cf.jpg|Luna as a host of the contest. Jewelpet Sunshine Luna_jewelpet_4388.jpg|Luna determined in Jewelpet Sunshine. 18.jpg|Luna is being kidnapped! Jewelpet Kira Deco 029d78ca0b9eefdb5ead73d5d7d07bc7.jpg|Luna inside a bamboo. X240-r2w.jpg|Luna as the Princess of the Moon. Jewelpet Happiness 19.jpg|Luna the post-girl. iu.jpg|Luna the shepherd girl. x240-pfG.jpg|Luna's magic. 13736758795608.jpg|Luna's imagination. uBlhNQ0s.jpg|Luna holding her Jewel Pod. L.jpg|Smiling Luna. image0060.jpg|Joyful Luna. AttheArch_zps0e170dc4.jpg|Nervous Luna. Llamas .jpg|Post-girl Luna. Lady Jewelpet 1599498_320237111501956_642377149397798375_o.jpg|Luna dancing with the others. 1280x720-8FR.jpg|Luna in the backgound(next to Sapphie). Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form tumblr_nmba1rI3TR1u7fin7o1_500.gif|Luna in Jewelpet Magical Change. (Animated) 25.jpg|Luna the wise. wise.jpg|Luna with her spectacles. GB77ivPg.jpg|Luna blushes. Luna.jpg|Luna with her watch. I67H-XQf_400x400.jpg|Luna looks worried! Screenshot (576).png|Luna,Labra and Miya with goggles. 1429317212144s.jpg|Luna explains something. Laura defeated the melons.jpg|Luna helped Laura to defeat thoses crazy watermelons with Luea. Laura, Luea & Luna.jpg|Luna, Laura & Luea. Laura, Luea & Luna 3.jpg|Luna, Laura & Luea. 2 Laura, Luea & Luna 2.jpg|Luna, Laura & Luea. 3 Laura, Luea & Luna 1.jpg|Luna, Laura & Luea. 4 Sapphie hugs Luna.jpg|Luna being hugged by Sapphie. 53p.jpg|Labra & Luna greeting to Airi. 1280x720-9rN.jpg|Luna & Larimar in the opening. Winter_zpsmn3wiw7i.jpg|Luna & Larimar standing together. CDUaLCeUkAAUSze.jpg|Luna drawing crazily. 1431429396490.jpg|Luna holding two melonpans. t_2.jpg|Serious-looking Luna. Laura and the jewelpets.jpg|Luna and the others. LUNA AND larimar.png|Luna training Larimar. Airi's not amused 2.jpg|Luna & her friends. CC1ZZ9OUsAEUWre.jpg|Larimar thinks Luna mostly does not care about her. 0b15fccfa5e58d8bbb8f9565305e7ec4cdce6910_hq.jpg|Luna looking at Sakutaro. 未命名77.png|Luna near to the cupboard which is placed with some rabbit dolls. ---.png|Luna in a special costume. 11754351_679566068811579_1672004630993832801_o.png|Mysterious-looking Luna. 11709924_679566188811567_8632718954140501112_o.png|Luna the host. e.png|Luna showing her Jewel Pod. 12068943_711163185651867_1935732778483996340_o.jpg|Luna trembles. 33333.png|Luna being lifted by Sakutaro. 12118756_716435491791303_7322865446237705745_n.jpg|Teary-eyed Luna(without her spectacles). Screenshot (1430).png|Luna without her spectacles. Rimage.jpg|Luna and Larimar looking at each other. imager.jpg|Luna and Larimar are not feeling well after they see the beach-looks of some of their Jewelpet friends except Ruby. Timage.jpg|Luna posing. imagey.jpg|Luna as a reflection of the gem. imagert.jpg|Unhappy Luna. imageyr.jpg|Luna's dress seems to be too long for her... imagesa.jpg|Oh my gosh... imageyra.jpg|Luna looking at herself in the mirror. imageq.jpg|Luna looks moved. Wqimage.jpg|Luna shining under the spotlight. imageer.jpg|Luna finally decides to take off her spectacles. imagec.jpg|"But I just can't hide my feelings in front of Sakutaro." 12219479_726289350805917_1706531121961098350_n.png|Luna is busying with the pile of books. Human Form Human Luna.jpg|Luna as a human in the opening. Human Luna 2.jpg|Luna during the transformation. Human Luna 1.jpg|Luna during the transformation. (Full Picture) maxresdefaultl.jpg|Luna fixing her specs. 14300211051429.jpg|Luna after transformation. tumblr_nnrj53odZe1rsghfro1_500.gif|Luna's magic.(Animated) CJB66eiUYAA1NFf.jpg|Shy Luna. tumblr_nr1pulf9x61rqur4vo1_500.gif|Frightened Luna.(Animated) tumblr_no4tuelaDh1rsghfro1_500.png|Luna & Airi. 2015 - 1.jpg|Brave-looking Luna. JPMC_14_8.jpg|Luna on a surfboard. 11822878_690771397691046_2690216698280085332_o.png|Bashful Luna. Human Luna wonders.jpg|Luna wonders. 12022529_711473308954188_5246182071331401921_o.png|Luna with joy. Human Luna sitting next to Sakutaro.jpg|Luna sitting next to Sakutaro. Sakutaro Holds Human Sakutaro.jpg|Luna protected by Sakutaro. imagety.jpg|Cute Luna without her spectacles. imageay.jpg|Luna's eyecatch. imdagec.jpg|Luna after the transformation. Misc. Images contents03_35.gif|Luna's game info. Big Luna.png|Luna toy with Jewel Charm. tumblr_nrggfwKCwq1s9qhs4o4_400.jpg|Luna's duel portal card. Category:Image gallery Category:Images Category:Characters